La pâle vierge et le prince fou
by cucumber-sandwiches
Summary: /Hamlet/ Petit recueil de drabbles Hamlet/Ophélia, et aussi sur Laërte...
1. Ophelia, secret

Recueil de drabbles et minifics sur _Hamlet_, et en particulier le couple Hamlet/Ophélia...

**Personnages/couple : **Ophélia, Hamlet/Ophélia

_Ecrit en février 2010 sur le prompt "secret" donné par... je ne sais plus qui et je ne sais plus en quelle occasion..._

140 mots

ooo

Les recommandations de son père, les conseils sévères de son frère, teints d'une tendre jalousie, elle les écoute et les suis en brave fille, en bonne soeur.

Elle est parfaitement sage, sans le moindre faux pas. Elle obéit, elle baisse les yeux devant son prince, croise ses mains, et tâche de ne jamais laisser croire un instant qu'elle puisse être l'une de ces filles qui font peu de cas de leur vertu. Elle est douce et réservée, comme elle doit l'être - et elle garde au fond d'elle, brûlant, le secret du désir de ses étreintes qu'elle imagine parfois.

Pensées coupables si bien cachées au fond de son coeur de jeune fille... Elle sait pourtant que, parfois, le tremblement de ses mains et le rouge qui empourpre ses joues la trahissent quand le visage du prince se penche un peu trop près du sien.


	2. Hamlet, séparation

**Personnages/couple** : Hamlet, Hamlet/Ophélia,

_Ecrit en fevrier 2010 dans un défi d'écriture où je devais faire se séparer des couples, _**namanie**_ m'avait demandé Hamlet et Ophélia._

100 mots

ooo

Adieu, voilà.

Voilà, qui est fait, voilà qui est mieux.

Jolie Ophélia, si pâle, si belle. Et vertueuse.

Oh, ne pas laisses l'impureté et la folie des hommes te souiller, belle Ophélia. Reste pure comme la neige, sans jamais te vautrer dans la fange, comme ma mère, comme toutes les femmes, sans te laisser changer en putain par des hommes bêtes et méchants, ne songeant qu'au pouvoir et qu'aux femmes... Qu'à la vengeance...

Oh, Ophélia, si tu pouvais rester toi, loin de la folie des hommes.

Oh, Ophélia, oui, rester loin de mes yeux, loin de la folie d'un prince...


	3. Ophélia, princesse

**Personnages/couple : **Ophélia, Hamlet/Ophélia

_Ecrit en octobre 2009 lors d'un **arbre à drabble** d'après les mots _'elle se transformerait en princesse, non ?'

100 mots

ooo

Se transformer en princesse ? Non...

Ca n'avait été qu'un bref rêve. Quelques temps, pourtant, elle y avait cru. Mais la vie n'est pas un conte de fée, et les princes ne sont pas tous charmants. Certains s'amusent à séduire par de beaux mots trompeurs. Et les pâles vierges, si naïves, les croient, tremblent, et espèrent...

Les princes sont méchants, presque autant qu'ils sont beaux. De quelques phrases cruelles ils savent détruire l'illusion d'amour qu'ils ont créée.

"Je vous ai aimée"

Comme ces mots lui semblaient faux...

Aurait-il pu l'aimer, au moins par le passé, et aujourd'hui la faire tant souffrir ?


	4. Laërte, soeur

**Personnages/couple : **Laërte, Ophélia, mention d'Hamlet/Ophélia

_Ecrit en septembre 2010 lors d'un _**arbre à drabble**_ d'après les mots _'voir son frère'

100 mots

ooo

Voir sa soeur dans cet état avait achevé de briser le coeur du bon Laërte.

Il avait fallu que ce maudit prince détruise la raison fragile de la douce Ophélia. Il avait fallu qu'il l'abandonne après l'avoir séduite, il avait fallu qu'il tue leur père et qu'il cache sa dépouille mortelle de la plus cruelle manière.

Laërte considérait Hamlet comme entièrement coupable de chacun de ces horribles actes. Peu importe que sa folie soit réelle ou simulée : ce qu'il avait fait ne méritait pas d'excuse.

Pour le meurtre de Polonius, pour la folie d'Ophélia, il devrait payer de sa vie.


	5. Laërte, noyée

**Personnages/couple : **Laërte, Ophélia

**Rating :** PG-13, pour vague description de cadavre et mention de suicide

_Ecrit en septembre 2010 lors d'un _**arbre à drabble**_ avec pour accroche le mot _'noyer'

100 mots

ooo

Noyée.

Il ne parvenait pas à y croire.

Même à la vu de son corps tiré de l'eau, de sa peau pâle et déjà flasque, de ses lèvres violet, même après avoir effleuré en tremblant son visage froid et inanimé, son esprit ne voulait l'accepter.

Noyée.

Morte.

Ophélia... morte...

Suicidée, murmuraient certains...

Non ! Il refusait cette idée du plus profond de son être ! Il voulait croire que même poussée au plus profond des désespoirs, même dans la folie dans laquelle elle était plongée elle n'avait pu mettre volontairement fin à ses jours !

Une digne sépulture était le moins qu'elle méritait...


End file.
